Order
The Intro-''Stick War'' The Order empire was once a small territory area, once expanded by The Conquering. Archidons fight Deads Archidon Pic.jpg Dead wiki.png|dead|link=dead Night Raid Both rivaling the two nations, Order, using nonthing but primitive clubs, were no match for the Swordwrath's mighty swords. They turned their attentions to the Archidon land. The Order quickly set up camp to prepare for a night raid. As the units quickly advanced they were spotted by Archidon scouts and were engaged by few Archidons, however the Archidons' defense failed. Tribal Attack With the technology obtained from conquering the Archidons, Order began its advance into Swordwrath territory, but were greeted by tribesmen between the two areas. The attack was unexpected, but Order didn't back down, using Archidon technology, shooting the speared tribesmen, the Order quickly continued their advance to the Swordwrath. Swordwrath fight cwarle Swordwrath.png Archidon Pic.jpg|Internal link Miner 23.png Spearton Game Picture.jpg Magikill.png Mericvvc1.png Enslaved Giant.jpg Shadowrath.png Hearing of the fall of their Archidon rivals, the Swordwrath began to prepare more swords and peasants for battle against the Order nation coming to them. Preparing for the attack However, the range of the Archidons backed by the frontal attacking Clubwrath, the Swordwrath army quickly fell to the might of the Order Empire. However, not all of the Swordwrath surrendered, some were lucky enough to escape into other lands its speartons yah Old spearton statue.png The first Offensive Spearton Army.jpg The Speartons are a mighty, strong, honorable, and brave warrior race. The Order would need a sound strategy in order to cripple the Spearton empire. However, without hesitation, the Speartons quickly moved out for an offensive. One after one, Spearton after Spearton continued to pounce down on Order. When the battle was almost lost, Order retaliated and pushed them back Order's Offensive Order, who were almost crippled by Spearton armies, launched an all out offensive after the Speartons. The order Empire continued to be pushed back no matter how many Swordwrath of theirs used. Turning the Tide Order then decided to use their Archidon units in order to pierce through the armor of the Speartons. The Speartons couldn't hold back against the Swordwrath and Archidons of the Order and lost their land. However the Speartons also fled away, just like the Archidons and Swordwrath. Swordwrath Conquest Angry Swordwrath On their way to advance to conquer the Magikill, The Order army encountered Swordwrath resistance who wanted to take back their land. Swordwrath set up a camp to attack the Order army attempting to pass through that way. Order had no choice but to fight them The Sunset Strike The Swordwrath were preparing to attack at Sunset, which gave the Order enough time to present the Spearton Wall tactic and stop them. However the Swordwrath were plenty, so Speartons would need aided units. As Swordwrath advanced, the Order's Spearton and Swordwrath followed and killed them all but the ones that fled. Magikill ''' Old magikill statue.png Stick Magikill.jpg The Magikill were a race of Wizards and Monks with abilities far ever seen by the Order before. However, in order to unite the land, the Magikill would have to be conquered. Minions Attack! Magikill Demon.png Magikill Minion.png Magikill Minions The Magikill weren't exactly skilled fighters (since the only move they know is how to stun attack their enemies) The Magikill summoned minions to attack the Order, who was already a set up at a camp guarded by a Spearton, a Swordwrath, and a Archidon, along with the Miners who was already collecting Gold when the Swordwrath caught sign of a Minion approaching them and engaged. However the minions continued to come on longer and the 3 units were forced to find the source, where all but the Archidon was killed by the Magikill and his minions. Order Strikes Back The Order then developed armies of Speartons and Archidons to fight back the minions, forcing the magikill to flee the land and causing Order to take it over. Pertland and Westwind The areas of Pertland and Westwind were each territories of neutral interest of which the people wanted no part of the war. However, the war was bought to them eventually after Order ran out the Swordwrath, Speartons, and Archidons from their homeland Battle of Pertland After the loss of their lands, the rivals Archidons and Swordwrath teamed up and ruled over Pertland as their new homeland. Word got out and the Order moved in to free the neutral city Swordwrath's Defense The Swordwrath and Archidons refused to let the Order defeat them again, so they had no choice but to fight, the first attackers being the Swordwrath. Archidon's Reinforce The Swordwrath units were no match for the Magikill and Spearton might obtained as they were continuously cut down one by one. However, the Spearton and Magikill Minions were quickly defeated by the precision techniques of the Archidon reinforcements. Order's Retreat Order could not hold their own against the twin nations holding Pertland hostage. Even their miners were forced to fight. However, the Order Archidons were able to cover their retreat. Capture of Pertland Pertland was later then the source of argument as the Swordwrath and Archidons debated their next move. The Archidons supported the idea of attack the Order while they are retreating, while the Swordwrath were convinced that the retreat was part of a plot and suggested that they build up their forces for a massive assault. Order used this moment and mounted an attack. By the time the two leaders realized, Order already arrived. The Swordwrath prepared themselves to defend and fight, until they realized that their Archidon allies already fled from battle. The Swordwrath had no other choice but to give up Pertland.And order freed the pertland The people rejoiced as the Order had freed them, but news came that the Archidons joined forces with the Speartons, who were controlling Westwind. the Order set off to free another nation. Battle of Westwind Westwind, under the control of Speartons and Archidons, was invaded by the savior Order coming to free them. Spearton Attack The Speartons later on used their same attack strategy, but posed no difference as they were quickly defeated. They let their guard down as the Archidons fled, forcing Speartons to follow. Westwind was free. Giants See Enslaved Giant or Chaos Giants See Stick War for Ice Hills and Desert The Intro-Stick War 2 The Order Empire was forced to unite the Rebels who classify them as tyrants '''The Rebels Unite to Destroy the Order Empire Years after The Conquering, the Rebel Nations rose up again to try and destroy the armies of the order, (except for the Swordwrath who still supported the Order Empire) for words ]] The years following this were ones of civil war and famine. The rebels destroyed the first order empire and installed a puppet government corruptable by the Magikill. Inflation and civil war roared through the land with unfair government policies, such as the bill of censorship. It was order who would restore power by instating the second Order Empire through public support. consisting of a democratically elected senate and the emperor or the head of state. with strong anti-corruption acts passed by Order with the approval of the senate, he removed magikill influence on order's politics and strangled inflation as corruption and the Great Famine came to an end. The economy flourished and order used this economy to prop up a decent military force of swordwrath and was able to defeat the other states on the order peninsula bringing the decades long civil war to and end. Unfortunately, a new threat emerged from No Man's Land...